Myun
Myun '(''men,面) is a human mage wandering Fiore, with the goal of proving to all mages, that she is strong. Appearance Myun is a small girl with long, pale hair. She wears a short emerald ruqun (a traditional Chinese attire) with golden decorations on the ends of the sleeves and the ruqun itself. The sleeves of the ruqun are very long, much longer than her arms, in which she conceals her claw blades. Around her waist is a regular sash tied around with a long tassle. She wears flat shoes, with a small ball on the toes. Her hat appears to resemble Imperial head wear of Nobility. Personality Myun is quiet, and tends to observe and copy opponents abilities before attacking. Myun will talk if needed, and can be know to be a sort of a social butterfly if she got to know the right person. Myun, although nearing adulthood, is extremely childish, and is immature around such situations that involve any type of "romantic" interaction, to which she will giggle. Myun, as described by those who have met her, is contagiously happy, and those around her can never contain their smile or giggle, whether it is at Myun's ditzy cluelessness, or something she is doing. On multiple occasions, mostly when she is annoyed or tired, Myun "changes her personality". Instead of laughing, Myun will snap and scold others for small things, such as burping. This bad side tends to be avoided at all costs, as nobody wants a child snapping at them every second of the day. Magic '''Copy Magic (koppi majikku ''コピーマジック) is a caster magic that allows the the user to transform into anyone flawlessly. Unlike normal Transformation Magic, this Magic allows the user to gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).The amount of information that the user can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that. The transformation will hold for only five minutes, and contact must be made in order to transform. The user can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms. The user can also transform itself into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact. Other variations of this Magic just makes the user similar to the target in the terms of appearance, but powerful as it. '''Barrier Magic '(baria majikku バリアマジック) With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired.Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. * Repulse Flash (撃石火 Gesekka) Myun erects a single barrier in which she places an abnormal magical seal inside it. At the moment an opponent's attack comes in contact, the seal then blasts out at the opponent, causing damage to them in the process. This spell can be modified in many ways, allowing Myun to counter-attack with notorious ease in combat. * Inscribed Hexagonal Prism (内接六角柱 Naisetsu Rokkakuchū) a magical seal upon Myun back, instinctively activates when he is danger, causing a large shield to erect in whatever part of his body is in danger. These shields are formidable enough to take on large-scale attacks without much effort. Each seal needs to be replenished after its usage, making them good for a single use only. * Asterisk Field (星印分野 Hoshijirushi Bunya) Myun erects a barrier and changes it's solidity to the point where it becomes jelly-like, allowing him to repel most attacks by flinging them back, this includes magical projectiles. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth Magic also enables a user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Earth magic is strong and immune to Lightning Magic and Fire Magic, but Wind Magic is capable of upturning it andWater Magic will reduce the earth to mud. Like other elemental magics some users can also transform their bodies to earth to travelling through solid obstacles and underground. In the manga, Jura's arms appear to turn into rocks, although it is unknown if this transformation is caused by Earth Magic or advanced Transformation Magic. * Iron Rock Spikes (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Myun creates earth spikes that inmobilizes his opponent. (Anime only) * Iron Rock Powder Explosion (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Myun summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. * Iron Rock Wall (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Myun creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. ** Continuous Formation (連鎖 Rensa): Myun creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. * Supreme King Rock Crush (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Myun uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. In the anime, Myun uses this spell with two phrases. First phrase, surrounds enemy with stones and binds enemy, second phrase crushes all stones which surrounds enemy. Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku) is a Magic which allows the caster to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. These plants are grown with various properties unlike regular ones. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat. As plants are a main element in this Magic, the caster can summon anything, from vegetables to large carnivorous creatures and can even utilize it as a shield to protect their self from assault. Most plants need seeds to be created; to carry these seeds, Live-Coal Containers are used. Additionally, each seed can summon multiple plants within a matter of seconds. * Thorns (荊 Ibara) : Myun creates from the land a branch with thorns that hurt the enemy on contact. * Thorn Rain (荊の雨 Ibara no Ame) : created branches shoot spikes into enemies, and in place of one spike instantly grows another. * Thorn Shield (荊の盾 Ibara no Tate) : Myun creates long thorns, that will transform into a dome and protect him from attacks. * Poison Garden (毒の庭 Doku no Niwa) : Myun creates many flowers around, large enough compared to a person. In disclosing the bud flowers produce poisonous gas. * Hammer Sheet (ハンマーの用紙 Hanmā no yōshi) : Myun creates huge and heavy sheet, that can crush the enemy with great power. * Cushion Sheet (クッションシート Kusshonshīto) : Myun create a sheet, acting as a pillow and a soft surface for a touchdown. * Transport Sheet : Myun create a sheet, that uses like boat. * Explosive Rose (爆発性のバラ Bakuhatsu-sei no bara) : by this spell, will grow and rose, that explodes on command. Depends on the size of the rose, depends the force of the explosion. * Swallow Flower (ツバメの花 Tsubame no Hana) : Myun creates a giant flower, that will shoot the enemy with petals, filled with acid. * Grow Flow (グロウ・フロウ Gurō Furō) : The user summons an enormous flower above their targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it. When destroyed, however, the flower creates a huge explosion, powerful enough to blast off several people away. * Flytrap : By unknown means, the user summons a large, green, flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides and massive spikes on their outer ones. Trivia * Her name was originally going to be Mika San * This is by far the most I've written on a character page